The Thirst: Hannibal's Encounter
by Hazel Lea Tifiaeh
Summary: What happens when a psychiatrist that is also a cannibal meets a vampire? This story follows Hannibal Lecter, a brilliant forensic psychiatrist and cannibalistic serial killer. And Jade De Rossi , a born vampire with some pretty special powers. When they meet by sheer accident, how does Hannibal deal with knowing someone who understands his urges better than him.
1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note: This story take's place during Season 1 of Hannibal.**

**I reworked the story so the chapters are shorter, giving me more chapters. In which case most of you will have already read the first 4 chapter, the 5th one will be the new one.**

** I do not own anyone from the show Hannibal, nor do I claim to own them.**

* * *

Jade walked around the ballroom, her black 2 inch heels clicking on the floor. Her long, flowing red and black ballroom gown trailed behind her. Her blue eyes shone behind her black masquerade mask as she looked at everyone around her, her dark brown curls bouncing with every step she took. Jade normally wasn't one to do the whole dressing up thing, but she had come to learn that Masquerade Balls were the best place to go when she needed a good hunt. No one would know who she was. Not that she ever had problems before, but with vampire stories becoming all the rage, she had to be careful. The wannabe vampires were making things a little difficult, as they went around trying to act like something they weren't all the while drawing the media attention to them. She tried to drown out the sound of all the hearts beating in the room, but it was a bit overwhelming she had to admit. She brushed past a guy, but when she didn't feel his heart she stopped and turned around. The eyes she stared into were ones she recognized. They belonged to Liam. He must not have had luck at the party he was going to and decided to try her idea out. They gave a slight nod to each other before they both continued walking. It was nice the soulless bastard actually paid attention to some of the things she had said, instead of just ignoring her. As another song started to play someone gently grabbed her hand as she walked by. She stopped walking and turned to look at them. She was surprised to see maroon eyes staring back at her, not a color she normally saw in people's eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he kissed her hand, his accent was thick, making his words sound like a promise for something more. A seductive smiled played on her lips.

"Of course." She said. She let him lead her to where the others were dancing. She had danced with several men tonight, but for some reason something felt different about this one. Maybe it was because the others had been handsy, while this guy was a perfect gentleman, placing one hand on the small of her back while the other held her hand as they swept across the floor in a Waltz. Or if it was something else she wasn't sure. All that she knew for sure was that as much as she wanted him to be the one she fed from tonight she wouldn't. For a man like this would surely be missed. She had to find someone neither universally hated nor universally loved, a person not too many would notice. But she still couldn't shake the feeling she had towards the man that had just spun her gracefully. She couldn't place it, it was as if there was a connection of some sort, but she didn't see how that was possible. Everything about this man screamed high class and luxury. And even though Jade did live luxuriously she wasn't very high class. The song ended with a dip, and after he pulled her up he gave a slight bow.

"Thank you for allowing me the honor of dancing with you," he said as he again kissed her hand.

"The honor was all mine. Believe me." She said. Before anymore could be said someone grabbed Jade and whipped her around before pulling her body close to theirs."Liam." She hissed as he moved her away from the man she had been dancing with. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing my darling sister." He said as he spun her. Even though they weren't brother and sister in any sense of the word other than they were both vampires, he still insisted on calling her that. "Other than the fact that your little plan isn't working very well."

"Have you given it any time? You did just get here about an hour ago." She snapped annoyed with him.

"How long have you been at this tonight?" He asked in that annoying snarky way that he does when he thinks he is smarter than her.

"I'll have you know I have a few selections lined up." She shot back. She sighed and looked away from him.

"Are you sure you are not just saying that? Do you need me to find someone for you?" He asked with a smirk on his face. She stopped dancing with him then, and went to slap him, but he caught her hand. He yanked her close again before kissing her roughly on the lips. Jade bit his lip, causing him to pull back in surprise. She then managed to slap him before walking away. Why did she put up with that bastard anyways? She made her way outside to get some fresh air, as she had drawn some blood from Liam when she had bit him, making her that much hungrier. Once outside she stopped at the top of the steps and took a few deeps breath, savoring the smell of the people in the area. If she couldn't get her fill on one person she might have to go about it the other way, where she took some from several different people. It was annoying and taxing, but it did help keep the body count down. So after taking another deep breath she made her way inside to find her handful of victims to feed on.

Jade had her body pressed against a guy as she kissed trails up and down his neck, while his hands roamed their way up and down her body. Before he could get too far with his hands she carefully bit into his neck, making sure he didn't feel it too much. As she was taking his blood someone bumped into her, whether it was an accident or on purpose she wasn't sure. But she turned around and growled at them, her eyes red and a little blood trailed from the corner of her lips. She quickly recovered herself before looking into the same maroon eyes as before, or at least she figured they were the same. She then turned back to her victim, before he realized he was bleeding. Acting quickly she licked any blood that had escaped before licking the holes from her fangs, sealing them to make sure they healed quickly. Once that was done she quickly moved away from the man. _That had been close._ She had let her vampire side get the best of her for a second there, showing her true form. Hopefully the guy didn't have a chance to see much of anything. At this point Jade was tired of playing safe. So making her way through the room she escaped out the door into the night. There was always one person she could go to for a good feeding, and for a good lay. She hated going to him though, for he was such an ass about it, but desperate times called for desperate measures. As she ran through the streets to his house she didn't dare stop, afraid that if she did she would just give in and sink her teeth into the closest person.

By the time she reached his house her skin was crawling with the need to have a good, uninterrupted, feeding. So she took his steps two at a time before slamming her hand on his door. It wasn't long before the door opened and the familiar brown eyes and cocky smirk greeted her.

"Well hello Jade. What a surprise?" He said mockingly.

"Shut up Ian." She growled as she reached forward and pulled him into an aggressive kiss, slamming her lips against his. He smirked before responding in kind by thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She broke the kiss long enough to shove him back into his house, before she followed suit, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Hannibal's Point Of View

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was at a Masquerade Ball, if for nothing else to look for potential meals. He had mingled with the people that he knew, as was expected of him. But he really was bored here. Balls such as this weren't his thing normally. But alas it was also part of a case he was working on with Will Graham. It seemed that Halloween this year brought out an extra monster. So far this month five men had been killed, all after attending some kind of Halloween type party. As it was getting closer to Halloween, and therefore there were more parties taking place, the FBI decided to split their resources. Will and Hannibal had gotten this one. Not too much was known about this case, despite the fact that the killer was likely female, and she was obviously finding her victims at parties. Each man was different from the last: in age, race, job, and material status. So they were to keep an eye out for females, that were likely alone, and never stayed with one male for too long, as she was hunting for something in particular. What, they weren't sure yet.

Hannibal had noticed one such person, a woman in a red and black gown, that appeared to be alone, and never seemed to be near a man more than once. So he kept an eye on her, and when he saw an opening he took it. As he was walking towards her though he noticed an interesting thing. He watched as she bumped into someone before quickly turning to look at them. They shared a glance before both going on their way. He wondered if they knew each other. Figuring he had time to figure that out later he went back to making his way to her. As she walked by he reached out and grasped her hand. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he kissed her hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away from him. He was thankful when she smiled and accepted. He led her out into the middle of the room, where others were dancing. He placed his left hand on the small of her back, as he took her left hand in his right. They then started Waltzing. As they danced he studied her: his eyes scanned her small but fit frame, her blue eyes, the dark curls that framed her face. The longer they danced though the more he started to get a strange feeling about her. One that he couldn't place. Before he knew it the song ended and they stopped dancing. He took her hand in his and kissed it a second time as he thanked her for the dance.

"The honor was all mine. Believe me." She said, her voice rough and husky. Before he could say anything else she was pulled away from him into the arms of another man. In fact he believed it was the same man that had bumped into her before they had danced. So maybe she wasn't here alone, or maybe they were wrong and a female wasn't doing the actual killings, but a male partner. It was possible that she was only a ruse to lure men for her partner, who killed them. It wasn't unheard of, but their motives were still unclear. He look around for Will, and when he finally found him he made his way over to him.

"Will, I need to speak to you." He said as he leaned in close to him. Will nodded before they both made their way outside. Sure they could have talked inside, but with the music, and chatter of everyone else he felt it would be easier this way. Once outside they took a few moments to breath in the fresh air before speaking. "What if the female isn't working alone? But with a partner." He said. He watched as Will seemed to take this information in.

"Working with or working for?" Will said as he stared out into the night. Hannibal just stood there as Will seemed to be in his own mind at the moment. When Will came to he called Jack and told him they might have found some new information about the case. They were told to call it a night, and they would meet up tomorrow, but Hannibal wanted to make one last round of the ball before leaving. Going back in he weaved his way through the people. As he was walking by a pillar when someone bumped into him, causing him to bump into someone. He was surprised when the person he bumped, a girl, the girl in the red and black dress, turned and hissed at him. He thought he saw blood on the corner of her lips before she seemed to compose herself. She then turned back to the guy she was with. He then watched as soon afterwards she ran off.

Seeing as she left into the night, Hannibal figured he didn't need to stick around either. So making his way through the horde of people again he left the ball once and for all. As he got in a taxi headed for home he thought about what he saw. He really could have sworn the girl had blood on her lips, but why. But more importantly was she their killer? He cleared his mind of it all. They would hopefully catch the killer or killers soon enough and then he would have his answers. Or at least most of them.


	3. Returning Home

Jade walked into her home several hours later, dropping her shoes off at the door. How people wore those things all day was beyond her. She barely lasted a couple hours in them. They seemed to be more of a torture device than a fashion statement in her opinion. She made her way through her house when a smell hit her nose. It smelled like blood. Lifting up her dress she quietly followed the smell to her entertainment room, where she had a bar. Once in the room she dropped the hem of her dress and a knife appeared in her hand.

"Illuminate." She whispered. All the lights in the room turned on then and she heard a faint hiss from behind the bar. She brought her hand back to throw the knife but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"God damn it Jade!" Liam said as he stood up from behind the bar, blood covering his mouth and clothes. Jade sighed and lowered her hand.

"For fuck sake's Liam did you have to bring her here?" She snapped at him. The knife in her hand disappeared just as it had appeared. "I was about to kill you you rat bastard! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I thought you would be gone for a few more hours, long enough for me to get rid of the body and clean up." He said.

"Ugh." Jade said moving over to stand by him. She looked down at the girl bleeding out on her floor.

"Want to have some fun with her before she dies?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Jade just glared at him.

"God no." She said going back around to sit in one of the bar stools.

"So you left rather suddenly, where did we run off to? Or who did we run after?"

"No one. I bailed after almost getting caught." She said dryly. Liam mock gasped.

"You mean the great and careful Jade almost got caught! Wasn't this whole thing put in place so we wouldn't, you know, get caught."

"Just shut up. And will you just finish her already you soulless bastard. She is bleeding out on my damn floor."

"If you want her dead you do it." He said leaning against the bar, fully intent on watching the girl bleed out on her floor. Jade groaned before moving around the bar again. She then bent down and snapped the girls neck. Once that was done she licked the place Liam had bit her to close it. After that was done Jade waved her hand, sending the girl to Druid Hill park for her body to be found. She then waved her hand again to clear the room and house of any traces of blood.

"Why are we leaving their bodies to be found if we are trying to be careful anyways?" He asked when she was done.

"Because it's easier to close a murder case than it is to close a missing person case. Besides I don't want to see the face of the dumb schmucks on Missing Persons posters all over the town for the next billion years. Now if you could be so kind as to leave. I would like to go to sleep." She said before making her way out of the room, but in a flash he was behind her, pulling her close to him.

"Aww come on sis. Let's have a little fun first." He said. He started to kiss her neck, but she just flipped him over her shoulder.

"Stop calling me that. And no, if you are that horny go to a street corner and spend some money on the STD's of the week. But no more killing tonight."

"You went to see Ian didn't you? Is that why you are so bitchy tonight?" He asked standing up.

"Get. Out." She growled. Liam threw his hands up in surrender before turning around to leave. Jade breathed a sigh of relief before she made her way upstairs to her room. Locking the door behind her, just to be sure. She stripped down her dress and made her way for the shower. After a nice long shower she then made her way to bed before passing out for the rest of the night.


	4. The Bet

Jade woke up some time in the middle of the afternoon the next day. As she yawned and stretched she snapped her fingers, going from being naked to wearing a pair of shorts and a purple tank top. She then made her way downstairs and into the living room. As she walked by the tv she glanced at it making it turn on. She was about to head into the kitchen when the story on the tv caught her attention, so she backtracked. On the news was a story about a body found in Druid Hills park. Jade smiled to herself. So they found the body already. Good for them. She remember back to last night when Liam asked her why she was still sending the bodies to public places even though they were supposed to be hiding. The answer was simple, but not one she was willing to admit yet. After separating herself from her friends and family (with the exception of Liam) Jade had started to lose the little humanity she had left. Her more soulless vampire side was starting to show a lot more. And even though she wanted to stay hidden, for good reason, she couldn't help the wicked feeling she got from killing people and leaving their bodies out in the open for other's to find. But she always tried to make sure that the bodies showed no signs of having been killed by a vampire, and other then them being drained of blood, as that was something that was hard to hide, it seemed to work. So smiling to herself she made her way back into the kitchen to head to her basement where she had her gym.

After working out in her gym for an hour Jade left her house for a jog. Sure it was October, and therefore about in the 50-60 as far as temperature went Jade still went out in a pair of black athletic shorts, a black sports bra, and navy blue running shoes. It could be a thousands degrees below 0 and she still wouldn't feel the cold. A benefit to being a vampire. As music streamed into her ears from her phone she ran through the city. She was running by a building when she got a strange feeling in her gut. She stopped running, and slowly looked around to all the people near her. She wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for, because she wasn't sure what this feeling she had was. Shrugging to herself she continued with her run. Whatever it was she was not going to let it ruin her run. To some people, mostly Liam, running was such a trivial thing. She didn't really need to work to keep in shape, and it wouldn't change her health any, because she was already dead. But she found it relaxing almost, the feeling of the air on her face. The vibrations caused by her feet hitting the cold, hard pavement. It was intoxicating, allowing her to be free, if for just a few hours. When she ran she didn't worry about the world around her, the fact that she had almost been caught seemed like a distant dream right now. She was so involved in her run today that as she ran in front of a building she almost crashed into someone that was making their way out of it.

"Woah!" She stopped just before their bodies would have collided together. "Sorry about that. Guess I should have been paying attention." She gave the guy a wicked smirk.

"Are you ok?" The guy she almost crashed into asked.

"Ya. Are you ok? I didn't hurt that sexy body of yours did I?" She winked at him. He had lovely blue eyes that matches his fair skin almost perfectly. His brown hair was in a curly mess, but not in an unattractive homeless way. He was 5' 11" and had a slim to medium build about him. She was so focused on the eyecandy before her that she didn't pay much attention to his friend, who had maroon eyes. But she could also see that he was a bit uncomfortable so she backed off. "Maybe I'll see you around blue eyes." She said before going around them to continue her jog. But at this point she had lost her mojo so she made her way to a coffee shop. While she waited in line to get a drink she got a text from Liam. She told him where she was and it wasn't before long she saw him coming in through the doors. By then she had her tea so they went over to a table to sit.

"Hello my darling sis. Who is on the menu for today?"

"No one." She took a sip of her tea, even though she couldn't really taste it, she wanted to keep up pretenses. Her being shot down by blue eyes triggered a reaction in her. It wasn't often she had been turned down by guys, unless they were gay, which it was possible with blue eyes. He had been with another male, not that she paid too much attention to that. So she decided to go for a mini hunt, not for food, but maybe for some play. "Yet." She added giving Liam a playful smirk. He leaned back, his own smirk playing on his lips.

"Double team?" He suggested. She thought about that for a moment. They had hunted side by side before. It was often a fun game between them, seeing who could land someone first. Or who could get the first scream, or moan.

"Sure." She was in a playful mood. "But let's make it more interesting."

"Alright, but first I must ask. What are we doing here?"

"What? Here in Baltimore? Well..."

"No, here in this coffee shop. We don't drink. Or eat."

"It's too early in the day for a club scene, I didn't want a drunk, and it was on my running route." She ignored him when he rolled his eyes. "Back to the game. Since you are SUCH a womanizer, today you have to pick up a guy." She smirked again as he tensed. Liam didn't have problems with gays, and neither did she. But he always had such bad luck with them. Despite the fact that he was hot, his manners were horrible, were as Jade could play nice if she needed to. So he could never land one unless he got them drunk, in which case their reactions weren't that much fun.

"Fine. But you have to get a girl."

"Perfect. It's been a while since I have had a woman. I think I miss it." Jade herself was bisexual, so she really had no problems getting a girl. Plus the cops were currently looking for someone killing men, with Liam's female body in the park she had a feeling they were likely thrown. What better way to throw them more by going after two people playing for the same team. Turns out she was in a killing mood, if anything to play with the cops some more.


	5. Hannibal's Morning

Hannibal woke up precisely at 5 o'clockthat morning. He glanced out his window to see the gray clouds looming in the sky, promising rain for the day. A slight breeze helped colorful leaves fall from trees. He moved through his home with precision, all the while making sure everything was in its correct place and wiped clean. Getting into his Bentley Arnage he placed his phone on vibrate, all the while hoping no one would call him. He was halfway to work when the annoying buzzing sound of his phone sounded through the car, disturbing his peace. It could wait. An eyebrow twitched in annoyance as his phone dinged, letting him know he had a missed call. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed Will Graham waiting for him, something clearly on his mind.

"Will. I don't believe we had an appointment today." Before he even said it Hannibal knew it had been Will that had called him.

"I tried to call, but you didn't answer. I've been thinking a lot about what you said last night."

"Very well. Please, come in." He unlocked the door to his office, letting them in. Once in he took his jacket off and placed it over the back of his chair. "Have a seat." He indicated the seat across from him before he himself sat down. But Will did not sit down, he stayed standing.

"In my... I never saw a partner."

"There might not be a partner, I was just speculating." Before they could converse about it too much longer Will's phone rang. Something that annoyed Hannibal greatly. He didn't much like being interrupted, and even though this wasn't an appointed session he still would have preferred if Will had treated it as such by turning his phone off or putting it on silent. Before Hannibal could comment on the matter Will was off the phone.

"That was Jack. They found another body." Hannibal could see in Will's eyes the effects all this had on him. It was taking it's toll.

"Another male?"

"Huh... uh female." Hannibal found this new information curious. Had he been wrong about the girl he had zoned in on last night? Or had she switched genders to through the police off? It was all speculation really until they got to the crime scene. He stood up again, brushing himself off before grabbing his coat. They made their way out of his office in silence. As they were walking to his car a runner almost crashed into Will. He gave her a glance, at first not really paying attention to her. He was just a bit annoyed that she had not being paying attention and had almost crashed into them, all the while stalling them.

"Woah!" She exclaimed as she stopped herself from hitting him. Hannibal instantly looked at her. The tones of her voice seemed familiar to him. This time he actually paid attention to her. Her dark hair, even though it was in a ponytail sparked a memory in him of last night. The girl at the ball in the black and red dress. He looked over every detail of her. Her blue eyes held the same intensity in them as the girl from last night. Her height and body frame was also the same. He stood in silence as Will and the girl talked to each other, he noticed when Will became uncomfortable at a comment she made. She seemed to notice too as she then dismissed herself and left. He watched her start to jog off before she apparently gave up and walked off into the crowed.

They got in his car then and drove to the crime scene, neither of them talking. Once there Hannibal took notice of the dead woman. She had straight blond hair that laid in tangles on the ground, a coppery smell hit his nose, alerting him to the fact that there was blood. He watched as Will walked around the crime scene, talking to the other members of the team. He was curious as to whether this woman was in fact killed by the same person that had killed the men, or just another crime altogether. Something in his gut was telling him it was the first. Jack walked over to him as they cleared the area for Will, likely to ask him what he thought.

"What do you make of all this doctor?" Guess he was right. "Do you think it was the same person?"

"I can not say for sure," He paused for a moment. "But yes, this may be the work of the same couple."

"Couple?" Jack echoed. Had he said couple? He hadn't realized it. But as he stood there he was started to believe his theory that this was in fact done by a pair. What their relationship was to each other he wasn't sure.

"We may be dealing with a pair." He speculated. But that was all he said on the matter, and all he would say until he had more information.


End file.
